1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing an electrode laminate for an all-solid-state battery, the electrode laminate including an active material layer and a solid electrolyte layer that is provided on the active material layer. The present disclosure also relates to a method of manufacturing an all-solid-state battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, an all-solid-state battery in which an electrolytic solution is replaced with a solid electrolyte has attracted attention. Compared to secondary batteries in which an electrolytic solution is used, an electrolytic solution is not used in an all-solid-state battery. Therefore, for example, the decomposition of an electrolytic solution caused by overcharging does not occur, and cycle durability and energy density are high.
For example, an all-solid-state battery has a structure in which a positive electrode current collector layer, a positive electrode active material layer, a solid electrolyte layer, a negative electrode active material layer, and a negative electrode current collector layer are laminated. In order to improve the energy density and performance of the all-solid-state battery having the above structure, in general, it is preferable that the amount of an active material in the all-solid-state battery is large and that the thickness of the solid electrolyte layer is as thin as possible. In particular, in a case where the thickness of the solid electrolyte layer can be made small, the active material can be further incorporated into the all-solid-state battery in an amount corresponding to the reduced thickness of the solid electrolyte layer. As a result, the energy density can be improved, and the internal resistance of the battery can be reduced.
However, in a case where the thickness of the solid electrolyte layer is small, a portion of the solid electrolyte layer is damaged due to, for example, manufacturing conditions of the solid electrolyte layer, and thus short-circuiting is more likely to occur in the all-solid-state battery. Accordingly, a method of manufacturing an all-solid-state battery capable of preventing short-circuiting while reducing the thickness of a solid electrolyte layer has been studied.
A method of manufacturing an all-solid-state battery disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-008073 (JP 2015-008073 A) includes a step of applying a solid electrolyte layer-forming slurry to an active material layer to form a solid electrolyte layer thereon. JP 2015-008073 A describes that the active material layer may be pressed before applying the solid electrolyte layer-forming slurry thereto.